Rue
by BondSlave
Summary: Matsuda realizes how lonely he really is after L's death, and decides to get a kitten. Matsuda realizes how much closer he could have been with L. CUTE


**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters**

"_I'm sorry, we could have been such friends."_

"_I, never had any friends. You are my first."_

"_I don't know what it's like to have parents…."_

"…_which means, in twenty days, I will die."_

CHAPTER ONE

Touta Matsuda sat at his desk gazing out the window at the clear blue sky, finished with his work for the day. He often spent his free time gazing out the window, thinking, remembering.

"Umm, Sir?" He blinked and turned to the newest rookie whose desk was kiddy corner to his own. "I can't get the document louder to open. Every time I put in my username and password it just says there was an error." Matsuda rose form his seat and walked over leaning over the rookie a bit to gaze at the screen.

"Try typing in your user name and password again."

"Uh, ok." The rookie turned back to the computer.

**Username: RueShuichi100**

**Password: ************* **

'_DaBing!' _

"Nauh! See!" Matsuda smiled at the rookie's frustration.

"Here, try signing in with my username and password."

"Ok."

"Username: London_Detective_000 Password: Lawliet." He whispered, the rookie typing in the username and password.

'_DaDing!' _

"Hey it worked!" Matsuda patted the rookie on the back and returned to his own desk small smile on his face. He remembered when he'd first heard that Username and password, he'd adopted it after L's death, and used it ever since. He didn't know the meaning of it, but he liked it.

'_DaBing!' _

"_Come on!" Tap, tap, tap, click. _

'_DaBing!'_

_Matsuda let out a grumble and glanced around to see the rest of the Task Force already doing their work while Matsuda struggled with his computer. He felt like an idiot. Tap, tap, tap, tap __**click. **_

'_DaBing!' _

"_Matsuda." Matsuda about jumped out of his skin and turned to see L standing right behind him causing him to shift farther back in his seat. "Are you having trouble with your computer?" Matsuda blushed slightly and bowed his head._

"_Yes." L shoved him aside a little and leaned over the computer, tapped on the keys and hit enter._

'_DaDing!' _

"_Wha…" Matsuda froze as L leaned closer their noses almost touching._

"_Username: London_Detective_000 Password: Lawliet." He whispered before walking away, and climbing back onto his seat. _

"_Thank you Ryuzaki."_

"_Your welcome."_

"_Umm, Ryuzaki, it sounds foren."_

"_Yes, it's French."_

Matsuda sighed and turned back to his computer and tapped on the keys and pulled up some old records and began reading over them. It had been six years since L's death, and Lights for that matter, and Matsuda still missed them, though he missed L more, for if it weren't for Light, L would never have died…or so he often told himself.

Later that evening while Matsuda was walking home he finally admitted to himself that, he was lonely. He felt as if the world had turned its back on him, that he'd lost all of his friends, though that wasn't really true. Aizawa and Mr. Yagami and Mogi made it a point for them all to get together once a month to catch up. He paused as he passed a pet store and gazed in.

'_Maybe if I have someone who needs me, I won't feel so alone…__**then why don't you just get a girlfriend…**__because I don't want a girlfriend.' _Matsuda nodded to himself and pushed open the door, the bell ringing as he entered.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" Came a cheerful voice from behind the counter. It was a young teenager.

"I'm here to get a pet."

"Ok, what would you like? Fish, bird, lizard, dog, cat?" Matsuda thought about it for a minute. He'd never be able to get fish or a lizard; he'd never be able to keep them alive. He didn't like birds and dogs required far too much time, time he couldn't give seeing as how he was a detective.

"Umm, could I get a kitten?"

"Sure!" The girl said cheerfully leading him through the pet store. "One of our cats just had a littler of kittens and their all old enough to have kittens." Matsuda felt himself blush a happy pink at the sight of all the kittens who pawed at the class as he approached.

'_Aw, their all so cute, how will I ever pick!?' _He thought to himself as he looked at all the kittens when a quite little meow caught his attention. Though it was quiet, he heard it over the cries of the others. He glanced over to a small caring crate a little ways away. He walked over and squatted down and gazed in to see a little black kitten curled into a ball gazing lazily out of the crate.

"Umm, miss, why is this one all alone?" The girl walked over sad look upon her face.

"He's sick, a woman found him and brought him here, and we don't want to infect the other kittens so we had to keep him separate."

'_Awwww!' _

"Can, I hold him?" The girl nodded. Matsuda opened the crate and gently picked up the little kitten and stood up. The kitten was no bigger then his hand, and he realized that he was smaller then the other kittens.

"How old is he?"

"Around six weeks." Matsuda blinked.

"What? He looks like he's a new born or a three week old!" He nodded towards the other ones. "How old are they?" The girl bit her lip.

"Their around five weeks old." Matsuda was dumb struck and gazed at the little kitten that had snuggled up against his chest.

'_This little guy's older then them and he looks just like a little baby!' _The kitten gazed up at him with its large grey eyes and meowed causing a pink flush to cross Matsuda's face and a smile to cross his lips.

'_Awwwww!'_

"How much for this one?" He asked gazing at the girl who blinked and looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Sir, you want this kitten, this one? Are you sure? He looks like he's about to die!" Matsuda shook his head.

"I want this one."

"Oh, ok. About 600 yen." Matsuda bit his lip.

'_Oh, that's a little expensive for a kitten…' _He nodded.

"Ok." He held the kitten in one hand and reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He crossed to the counter and set the kitten down before flipping through his wallet. The kitten just sat there and watched him as he fumbled with pulling out the money. Matsuda handed the money to the girl.

"Will you be needing anything else sir?" Matsuda shook his head and picked up the kitten. "Thank you bye!" He said cheerfully exiting the pet shop and making his way home, little kitten in tow.

Once he'd gotten home he went to his bedroom, flipped on the light and set the kitten down on the bed before kneeling down and gazing at him. The kitten did look a little ill. He was thin, and had no muscle mass or meat on him what so ever and his fur looked ill kept with strands sticking up in odd directions. Matsuda gently ran his finger over the kitten's head who purred quietly.

"Hmn…your on odd little fellow." The kitten eyed him. Matsuda had to laugh a little; the kitten sure was something to be hold. It was so small and thin that its eyes looked even larger. "Now, what am I going to name you?" Matsuda questioned as he watched the kitten as it crossed the bed before walking back, then turning and sitting down. He noticed that the kitten held its head oddly, that it hung its head when it sat, though it didn't gaze down it gazed at him. "You know you kind of remind me of Ryuzaki." Matsuda laughed. "I know what I'll call you. I'll call you Rue." The kitten meowed at him before curling up and going to sleep. Matsuda smiled leaning his cheek on his hand and gently running a finger over the kitten's fur. "Rue."

**So…this idea came to me when I was looking at kitten pictures. I absolutely love cats. I have one named Dekota, I often wish I named him Sephiroth cause he has silver hair and its long and sleek, but if he had black hair, he'd look like L. haha. **


End file.
